Little Witch Academia Fanon Wiki:Policy
Here at Little Witch Academia Fanon Wiki, we have a few simple policies you must abide by when editing and writing. If you need any further help, contact Black Soulstone. All wikis have a policy that ALL users must follow. This policy MUST be read by all users to edit on this wiki. Users that do not follow this policy will be warned or blocked from editing. Basic Rules #You are free to make practically whatever you want, but we do not allow articles about "porn" movies, or any articles containing descriptive sexual actions. Characters having sex in a story or movie is alright, but please try to notch it down if needed. #Articles that discuss or relate to inappropriate material, such as terrorism or world issues, are not allowed and will be deleted with consequences. #Please do not take fanfiction from other websites without the authors permission, or take credit for them as your own, they could possibly be copyrighted which is an issue. Do NOT plagiarize, as this can and will result in an infinite block. #This is a wiki for fan-fiction - not actual things. Please do not create articles about ANYTHING that already exists. #DO NOT put gibberish and/or vandalism in other people's pages, or ANY pages. #If a page has an template at the top of it, you may not edit that page without the owner, or original author's, permission (admins are an exception). Editing a page with the template on it without the owner's permission will result in a temporary block. #DO NOT edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. #You may NOT delete or alter existing posts on any message walls, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your message wall, deleting them doesn't eliminate them completely, because anyone can see the past history of the page. Failure to abide by ANY of these rules will result in blocks or further consequences. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. They can also edit or change any inappropriate item or anything they see fit to change. When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. Admins have an automatic rollback tool which is more efficient than a simple "Undo". For further actions that standard users cannot do, contact an admin. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then contact an admin to have them blocked. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. This could also result in BOTH users getting blocked, due to incivility.